1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a circuit for minimizing the effects of high frequency line ripple and, more particularly to a monolithic voltage regulator (or other circuit which has a similar output configuration) including circuitry for cancelling the effects of high frequency line ripple.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that circuits such as voltage regulators and the like be characterized by an output which has high frequency immunity from input supply variations. That is, the output voltage V.sub.out should be constant irrespective of high frequency variations in the supply voltage (V.sub.CC). Unfortunately, high frequency AC variations (ripple) will appear at the output due to these high frequency supply variations and parasitic capacitances such as the collector-base capacitance of the output transistors.